


Permets-tu

by ShipperInParadise



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Falling In Love, M/M, One Shot, Permets-tu? | Do You Permit It?, Poetry, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperInParadise/pseuds/ShipperInParadise
Summary: A series of poems from Grantaire's perspective, looking back on what it was like to be in love with a god.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Permets-tu

I met him,  
And everything fell into place.  
Everything I wasn't  
Was exactly what he was.  
He was beautiful.  
And strong.  
And passionate.  
And perfect.  
And I loved him.  
Even now,  
I love him still. 

\-----------------

Golden hair,  
And violet eyes.  
He's stunning.  
Tall and slender,  
Gentle,  
There is a way about him  
That makes him seem  
Years younger than he is.  
But when he's angry?  
Lord have mercy.  
When he's angry  
His face flashes with  
Bold determination.  
I would fall at his feet  
If he asked.

\----------------

In another world,  
I would have called him  
'Mon chéri'  
And pressed kisses  
Upon his brow.  
But I will settle  
For grasping his hand.  
Because his smile is brilliant,  
And he's looking at me,  
And the shots  
Don't even register.


End file.
